The Lost Love Chronicles
by EdwardAddict
Summary: We know Max and Fang have chemistry as teenagers, right? Who's to say they didn't have the same feelings when they were younger? Join the tales of a forgotten childhood and repressed romance. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Plan By Any Other Name

**A/N: I've had this idea on my brain for awhile, but I wanted to finish my fic Strike Up The Band first. So here it is. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I do own everything else.**

_The Lost Love Chronicles_

Chapter 1 - A Plan By Any Other Name

The whitecoats entered Room 235 in search of Experiment GSMH1110, also known as Fang by the other experiments. He had escaped earlier when he was being taken to the training field to test his stamina during fighting.

Then ten-year-old boy crushed himself further into the small space he was hiding. He wasn't going back to that field to be ripped to bits be Erasers. Again. So far, he was the only one of the human/avian hybrids to have been out there. Everyone else just ran the treadmill and did mazes and quizzes.

"Oh, Fang. We won't hurt you," the scientists coaxed. "We'll just need you for a few minutes, then you can go back to your little friends. We promise."

Promise. What did that mean to him? None of them ever kept their promises. They were cruel and only cared about themselves.

"Aha! There you are, you little miscreant." The elder of the two grabbed Fang by his overly long hair and hauled him out into the corridor.

"Oh, Fang. Tsk, tsk, tsk. We thought you knew better than to run off. You know what we do to trouble makers, don't you, now?" Fang carefully kept all fear off his face. The lizard girl, Liz, in the cage across from him told him about The Chamber.

He just couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his small frame. Liz had just barely survived. And she was only in there for accidently spitting on one guy's shoe.

His mind went into shut-down mode as the men switched directions, instead bringing him to the bottom floor. Together, the men opened the heavy door and shoved Fang inside, abruptly slamming the door, locking him in.

Fang stood in the same position, almost like a statue, for what seemed like days. If he so much as moved an inch, he would be impaled by one of the sharp spikes surrounding him. And right then, he'd rather keep all his blood and organs inside his body.

At long, long last, a woman released him from the prison and led him back to his cage. She waited patiently as he slowly climbed into the safest place he knew. As she walked off, she called over her shoulder, "Batchelder will be in to feed you soon. No acting up, either, GSMH. There are far worse places than what you experienced today."

"Fang, what's wrong? What was she talking about? I was worried about you. You were gone for so long." His best friend Max reached out to him through the bars of her own cage.

"Fang! What did they do?! You're crying...," she gasped out.

He quickly reached up. And sure enough, the traitorous tears were there, never relenting. He tried his best to sober up. "Nothing, Max. Nothing you should worry about."

"But, Fang, I-," the door closing cut her off.

"Kids, gather 'round." _What ever happened to just giving us our food and leaving?_ Fang wondered. He didn't trust those guys. Even if the others trusted this one.

"We have to get you out of here," Jeb began. "They've slated you for termination next week."

"What's termination? Is it another maze? Oh, I can't stand those mazes, 'cause they burn up your feet when you stop and-," Nudge would have kept going, if Jeb didn't put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. This is a secret. Now, I do have a plan."

Max puffed out her chest and tried to look brave. But Fang could see the real Max. The Max that was scared witless of being killed. "What's the plan?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll trip the fire alarm. The staff is trained to evacuate the building immediately and not come back for at least 30 minutes. I'll come get you when they're all out. If we can just make it to my car, we'll be just fine. No one will be the wiser. I have a house for us far away from here. And we can all put this behind us."

_Because it'll be so easy to ignore the wings patched to my back, _Fang thought, nearly rolling his eyes.

"Oh, oh! We need to name the plan! Every good plan has a name! Like... Operation Set Off the Fire Alarm and Set the Bird Kids Free!"

Jeb ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure that's quite right for the job, Nudge."

"What about Operation: Fly, Babies, Fly?" Gazzy pipped up.

"Closer I suppose."

"Operation: Ponies?" little Angel suggested.

"Okay, okay! There aren't even ponies involved. The name does not matter. It the plan that counts."

They nodded in understanding. They were ready to bust out!

"Now, just go ahead and eat your dinners." With that, he left them to their thoughts.

"Fang," Max whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my friend. And I'm glad we can get out of here."

"I am, too, Max. I am too."

As the children drifted off to sleep, they couldn't help but think of their visions of the outside world.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. There will be little kid Fax coming up soon, don't worry. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	2. Breaking Free

**A/N: This is an unusually quick update for me. So you should all thank the stars I'm in love with this story. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I own everything else. **

Chapter 2 - Breaking Free

Max collapsed on the treadmill, trying to gather much needed oxygen in her aching lungs. When the scientists shocked her, over and over again, she just lay there, trying to ignore the little messages her nerve endings were sending her brain.

"I just wish it would cooperate more. It's endurance is regressing," a man said as he shook his head slowly. "Take it back to the cage, will you, Frank? I have a date with Susie and I'm leaving early."

"Sure thing, Ted. Come on, you." He pushed Max forward harshly, making her stumble. "Get up! I haven't got all day!"

She quickened her steps, just wanting to see the comforting face of Fang. He was the only anchor she had in this miserable sea. She remembered the first time they had talked. It was five years ago when Fang was comforting her after she had a nightmare. The second they were let out of their cages after that night, he had rushed over and given her a big bear hug.

What exactly had she gotten them into? She trusted all of their lives in the hands of one of "them." But Jeb was good, wasn't he? He _was_ helping them escape.

Into the cage again. _But soon_, she thought. _Soon we'll all be out of here. We can be one big family._

A couple of hours passed as the Flock waited for their savior. Twiddling thumbs just didn't seem to keep them occupied.

"Max, when will Jeb be here? He promised!"

"I know, Nudge. He'll be here. Just wai-." The shrill buzzing of the fire alarm interrupted her. "It's time! Get ready!"

It took only a matter of minutes for Jeb to run in and free them from the cages. "Everybody, out! Just follow me." One could think of it as Extreme Follow The Leader.

They dodged fallen chairs and neglected equipment. On and on they went. It was beginning to seem like the maze of white halls would never end.

As luck would have it, Jeb knew exactly were he was going. He burst through the doors and hustled them all into his rather large SUV.

"Buckle up and hang on tight!" he called as he peeled out of the employee parking lot. What he didn't realize was that none of the escapees had ever been in a car, let alone seen a seatbelt. The best they could do was try not to scream for their lives.

"I'm bored!" Nudge whined for the 17th time in a row.

"We know. Okay, how about we play a game!" The kids were up for anything to occupy their time.

"Ooh, what're we gonna play, Jeb?" Nudge was bouncing around in her seat.

"We," he said slowly, "will be playing Quiet Mouse."

"Oh! What's that?"

"Well, Gazzy, it's when you all sit there and see who can be the quietest. After awhile, I'll choose a winner, then we start again. How does that sound?"

"But I don't wanna stop talking! There's so much to talk about!"

"Oh, I know, Nudge. Just try it. You might love the game."

Silence settled over the car. The Flock was fidgeting, but still keeping their mouths shut. Nudge was about to burst at the seams. Max and Fang exchanged a special look that only they knew the meaning behind.

Iggy sat listening to the nearly inaudible music coming through the speakers. It sounded nice, very calming. His eyes started to droop.

"JEB!" Iggy was startled out of his near-sleep. "ARE WE THERE YET?!" He smiled, knowing that not talking for that long had nearly killed the young girl.

"Actually, Nudge, we'll be there in a few more minutes."

"YES! FINALLY!" Fang snickered. He never understood her desire to share every thought with the world around her. What was wrong with just keeping things to yourself? Didn't secrets exist anymore?

An E shaped house came into view across the horizon. It was in the perfectly secluded spot. And it was all theirs. What more could they ask for? A pony? Possibly. Not that that meant they'd get one...

They jumped out of the cramped vehicle, and ran into the house. _Their_ house.

"Welcome home. I will never let them get a hold of you ever again. You have my promise."

There was that word again. Promise. But could this man prove trustworthy? _Max won't be able to handle another let-down. Please, whoever's out there. Let him be nice, if only for Max's sake._ Fang watched Max like a hawk, as if the ground would crumble beneath her. He vowed that day that he would be the only man she ever needed. He could take care of her. If she wanted him to, he'd jump off a cliff with his wings tucked in. They were in this together now.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too choppy. But most of all, I hope you liked it. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	3. KoolAid Face

**A/N: I'm here! It's okay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I own the rest. **

Chapter 3 - Kool-Aid Face

Max and the others were beginning to get used to being able to live a free life. Iggy and Gazzy had claimed a room together, as did Nudge and Angel. Max and Fang got their own rooms, because they were big kids.

But they frequently broke Jeb's two big rules. Number one: Don't spend the night in each other's rooms. Number B: Don't go flying without permission, especially at night.

They didn't see the harm in doing those things. And why should they listen to him, anyway? They had spent their whole lives in cages just a few feet apart.

Fang woke with a start. He heard Max's soft whimpers and let himself into her room. To anyone else, it could have been an itchy nose, for all they cared. But Fang knew that when she started that, the nightmares were coming.

He crawled under the sheets with her and held the girl against his chest, murmuring to her. "Max, wake up. It's me, Fang. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen. It's just a dream. Come on, Maxie, wake up." He grinned. He knew exactly what would get her up.

"Oh, Maxine!" Max's eyes flew open.

"Don't. You. EVER. Call. Me. That. EVER." Her brown eyes shone bright with anger.

"Yes ma'am." Fang playfully saluted and started to leave.

"Fang?" she called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave. I don't want the nightmare to come back." He nodded and went to the window.

"Let's go for a little flight," he said as he plunged out the window.

Max followed after him, enjoying the rush of the night air along her feathers. She angled upward to get level with Fang.

She bopped him on the head with her right wing. "Tag! You're it!" she squealed as she raced off. Fang chased after her, trying his best to win. If she wanted to play, he'd play. And he'd win, too! There was no way a girl would beat him.

"I'm gonna get you, Maximum Ride!" She giggled and just raced on, flying low into the trees. She twisted around at top-speed, trying to confuse Fang. Through the maze of trees they flew, Fang almost catching her.

As the saying goes, "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." A stray branch caught Max's arm and she went down. Fang quickly followed, cursing himself for letting her get hurt.

Max was being strong and keeping the tears at bay. "Are you okay, Max?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She was telling herself the same thing. It hadn't hurt. She just felt stupid for pulling that in front of Fang. How embarrassing!

"Let's go back." They took off, making sure they stayed clear of the evil trees. They crept back in through Max's bedroom window.

"Fang, I'm thirsty."

"There's some Kool-Aid downstairs. I'll go get it."

He returned with a coffee cup full of blue Kool-Aid. "Drink up!" She gulped it down in a hurry, glad he got her favorite flavor.

She looked up and Fang burst into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Your face!" he choked out.

And let me tell you, that's the worst thing you can tell a girl. "Fangimus Caesar Ride! That is _not_ funny!"

Oh, but the fake name she gave him just added to his list of things to chuckle at. "What is it? Fang, why's my face funny?" She wasn't ugly was she? Did she have leaves in her teeth or something?

"You have a blue mustache!" Oh! She had Kool-aid on her! Well why didn't he tell her that earlier?

"Kool-Aid Face!" More laughs from the bird-boy.

"Hmpf!" Max took the rest of her juice and tossed it on his head.

"HA! Kool-Aid Head!"

Just then, Jeb chose to walk in."Max, Fang! What did I tell you about spending the night in each other's rooms?"

"Not to do it," they mumbled.

"Do you know why?"

"No," they answered.

Jeb sighed. "First thing tomorrow, I guess I'll need to give you two 'The Talk.'" They gulped. Who knew what "The Talk" really was!

**A/N: Haha! They have to learn about the Birds and the Bees! HA!**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	4. The Talk

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! A lot's been happening. I'm actually home sick right now. But the chapter's here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I do own this.**

Chapter 4 - The Talk

Max groaned and rolled over. Why, oh, why did the sun have to be so bright, so early in the morning? She just wanted to sleep.

Someone was nudging her shoulder. "Max, sweetie, get up."

"Five more minutes, Jeb," she mumbled.

"Nope. Up and at 'em. Fang's been up for ten minutes already. If you stay in bed, I won't make you those special Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes you like."

"That's not fair!"

"Is too. Now get up." She shook her head. "Fine." Jeb picked the girl up and carried her to the kitchen table.

"Max, Fang. Do you know why you're here?"

"We broke your rule," Fang said.

"Well, yes. But it's time you learned about the Birds and the Bees."

"But we already know about that! Birds fly around and sing and bees fly around and sting you. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No, Max," Jeb said, annoyed. "That's not exactly what I'm talking about."

"Then what?" Fang asked. He too was annoyed. But for an entirely different reason.

"Well, oh dear, how should I put this? You two are reaching the age when your...body changes. Fang's voice will start changing, becoming deeper and manly. Max, erm,...,"

"I'll what?"

"Max, you'll develop breasts and eventually, get a period," he said in a rush.

"What's that?" Oh, little Fang, why must you ask?

"Fang, you don't need to know that, seeing as you are not a female. If Max wishes to tell you later, once she knows, then she may. But that's just something I'm not comfortable telling you."

"Darn. I wish I was a girl so I could know. It sounds like fun. Girls always get all the fun!"

Jeb barely managed to contain his laughter. Fang wouldn't think that anymore once Max started PMSing all the time! Jeb himself shuddered at the thought of his little girl rampaging through the house.

Max and Fang started to get up, hoping it was over now and they could go play.

"Not just yet! I'm not done!" They sulked back to the table, plopping down into their seats.

"When those changes start happening, you'll start having funny feelings about the opposite gender. You'll want to kiss them on the mouth, among other...things. Those feelings are perfectly normal.

"And when you're older, you'll find someone you love more than anything else. A different love than for your family. When you find that someone, you'll probably have...intercourse with them."

"What's intercourse?" Why were they making him say it? Why?!

"It's when two people make love."

"You mean like making a picture of a heart?"Oh, naive Max. Wasn't this the kind of thing kids looked up on the internet?

"No. It's when they...," he thought frantically, trying to explain it, without going into details. "It's when they have sex," he said bluntly_. Please let them know what that is_, he begged silently.

"And that is?" Max tapped her foot impatiently.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? It's when two people that love each other...erm, want to make a baby. And no, they don't call the stork. The stork doesn't exist. A girl and a boy make the baby themselves when they have sex." There. He said it.

"So why can't we be in each other's rooms, again? Was there even a point to this?" Jeb ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

"Yes, there is a point. Soon, you'll be getting to that age and you'll have those feelings. And you might get those feelings for each other. And I really don't want Max to have a baby when she's thirteen!"

"Okay, Jeb. If that's all, I'm going back to bed." Jeb hoped beyond hope he had gotten the point across. To think! Fang and Max... He pushed the thought away. Not under _his_ roof, they wouldn't!

When Max left, Fang scooted over to Jeb. "So tell me more about this 'sex' thing of which you speak."

Jeb groaned again. He picked Fang up and took him to the computer.

"Fang. There's a computer. Please, for my sanity, just go to Google and type in whatever it is you want to know."

"Awesome." He smirked.

"Wait! Before you start, let me see it for a second." The fatherly figure quickly turned Safe Search on, so nothing a ten-year-old shouldn't see would stay off the screen.

"Search away, Fang."

Jeb snuck back into his bedroom, thankful he had made it through The Talk alive.

He shuddered at the thought of having to be the one to talk Max through her first period. Or worse! Fang's first w–

He stopped his train of thought right there and let sleep take him.

**A/N: I searched and searched for my book. You know, the one your parents give you to avoid the talk. I couldn't find it anywhere. :( I was gonna put some of it here.**

**Hopefully, The Talk lived up to your standards even though I couldn't find the book.**

**And no, I'm not going to finish any of Jeb's thoughts. I'll let your mind wander. xD**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	5. Internet, What's Sex?

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been awhile. Sorry. But in all fairness, I was in Wisconsin for a whole week. When I got back, I had loads of make-up work. That's high school for ya. -.- Anyway. I got a few requests for Fang's POV of el talk. And, with my vetoing power, I, well, veto the idea. I'll start where I had originally planned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the website mentioned. (Which, by the way, is the first result when you type "What is sex?" into the Google search engine. See? I even did research for this! Okay, and I have quoted the sight in some places. I give full credit to the site. -Nods-**

**Claimer: I do own this, so no stealing. Should I say it slower for you so your brain can comprehend? Iiiiii oooowwwwnnnn tttthhhiiissss, ssooooo dddddooooonnnn'''''''tttttt ssssstttteeeeaaaallll mmmmmyyyy iiiiiddddeeeeaaaaaa. **

Chapter 5 - Internet, What's Sex?

Fang brought up Google, tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently while the page loaded. _Stupid dial-up..._

Aha!

"Everywhere you look, someone is trying to tell you something different about sex," he read aloud. Well, hm. Little Fang browsed through the site, until he found the answer to his first question: What exactly _is_ a period?

And goodness gracious! He had never felt sorrier for Max. All that blood and...just ew. Ew, just, ick. Now, he was so glad he was a boy. But honestly, what girl wouldn't wish the same at her time of the month?

The next link he saw made him give a snort of dry laughter. 'Am I Normal?' Hah! Like he was normal! Just for the sake of irony, he clicked on the link, wondering what the page would show.

The article made him break his emotionless mask and hoot with laughter. "Is my penis large enough? Hah! Who's weird enough to measure?" he asked to no one in particular.

Well, that website told him nothing. Revising his search, he hoped for some answers.

Jeb came in a few hours later to see how Fang was doing in his research.

"Holy hell, Fang! How'd you get the Safe Search off?!"

"There's a button right there, Jeb. A dog could've figured it out."

"Fang...whatever last name you've chosen! You get off that website right now!"

"How come? I'm just trying to save you the trouble of going through The Talk again, like you wanted."

"But I don't want you looking at, at, at, _pornography_!" he spat out. Jeb rushed to the computer and shut it down. He'd block all those...ahem, adult websites later. Right now, Fang needed to learn right from wrong.

"Listen, Fang. I know I haven't really gotten around to teaching you about these things, and I will. But not until you're, say, five inches taller. But for now, just know that sex is something grow-ups in love do, and is something you shouldn't worry about until you're...over six feet tall and wear a twelve in shoes. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," he mumbled. None of those girls were as pretty as Max, anyway.

"Now, Fang, I want you to go to your room. Don't do anything you shouldn't, and hopefully, we can forget about all of this." Fang did as he was told.

Jeb let out a heavy sigh. Why had he let the boy use the Internet of all things? Why couldn't he have just sucked it up and told him? Ugh. But at least he wouldn't have to worry about it for a long time. He was positive it would take Fang at least a year to grow five inches.

- - - - - - - - - - - :)- - - - - - - - - - -

Max finally awoke from her catnap, only to find Fang staring at her. "What is it?"

"I want a last name."

"Why?"

"You have one, don't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then I want one."

"Got any ideas?" For some odd reason, Fang's cheeks went pink; he just stayed silent.

"What's about...Smith?"

"Nah."

"Well, what about...Ride?" A small blush from Max this time.

"Fang Ride. It has a ring to it. I think that works. Thanks."

"No problem. But Fang?"

"Huh?"

"Didja stick some salami down your pants or somethin'?"

He shook his head and rushed out of the room, barely surviving the embarrassment. Ho, boy, maybe Jeb was right about not worrying 'bout all this grown-up stuff yet...

**A/N: -BOL- I couldn't resist the last part. I was gonna have her ask him to stop staring at her or something, but I just had to. It's like trying to resist taking the last bite of chocolate when you've been craving it for ages. Ages, people, **_**ages**_

**Oh, but you know it made you giggle. Just a little. Come on, I see that smirk on your face. xD**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	6. Good Old Fashioned T 'N' T

**A/N: Happy Samhain/Halloween! If anyone would like to know what I wore to school as my costume, PM me and I'll get you a link. (It'll freak you out! XD)**

**Okay. I notice that I've had two (count 'em two) people ask to be my girlfriend. Don't feel bad or anything (because it's common for this to happen on the internet), BUT I am a heterosexual (straight) girl. Me: girl. Besides, boys are just too adorable not to like. Especially "Stanley", am I right, Sarah? ;-)**

**So for the holidays, here's an extra special Halloween edition of The Lost Love Chronicles!**

Chapter 6 - Good Old Fashioned T 'N' T

Halloween, as we all know, is the second best holiday for a kid (right behind Christmas). For our favorite mutant bird kids, they were just learning the joys of trick-and-treating.

Yes, I said trick _and_ treat. Why? You'll soon find out.

Max was all dressed up in her ninja princess costume and bouncing with impatience. "Come on, Jeb! Can we go now? They might not have any candy left if we don't leave _now_!"

"I seriously doubt that, sweetie. Let me just finish up Fang's blood and we can go."

She huffed. "Notice how it's Mr. Tough Guy that's the last one ready. Not even the girls took so long!"

"So?! I'm a vampire! I have to get it just right or I won't be scary!" Fang defended.

"If you had just used my idea, this wouldn't be happening!"

"I am NOT going to be seen in public dressed as a fairy princess, Max! That's embarrassing!"

"But you'd look cute in a tutu!"

"Done!" Jeb declared. He stepped back to appraise his work. Fang bared his, well, fangs and tried to look hungry.

"Very scary. Are we ready now? Does everyone have their candy buckets?"

The Flock nodded and rushed out to the van, shouting with glee. When they reached the nearby town, Jeb slowed and let them open the sliding door so they could get in and out easier.

The first house came into sight. Max and Fang didn't even wait for the others; they just ran as fast as the could to the house, in an unspoken race to the doorbell.

Fang, the vampire, reached the bell before Max. A middle aged woman came out holding out a bowl.

"Trick or treat!" they yelled now that the others had caught up.

"Oh my, what creative costumes! Let's see what I have for you youngins..." She dug around in the bowl and pulled out six mini flashlights.

"Stay safe, children!"

They walked away, shoulders slumped, lips in full-on pout mode. A flashlight! You couldn't eat a flashlight! What kind of lady gives you a _flashlight_?

A crazy lady, that's who. But that's beside the point.

Iggy turned to the others. "I say since she didn't give us a treat, we give 'er a trick!"

Fang grinned, making himself look unintentionally creepy. "Heck yes!"

"Well...," Max thought out loud, "I guess it could be okay as long as no one gets hurt. Which means no bombs!"

"Fine."

Bored preteens TP houses. Teenagers with anger issues egg houses. Mutants with grudges? They create a realistic ghost to scare their victims silly.

"Ready?" Iggy whispered. "Now!"

Max released the cord holding the ghost in the trees as Fang rang the doorbell and hid in the bushes. The same woman came out with her little bowl of non-treats only to get whacked in the head with the ghost's head. Gazzy imitated a phantom's spooky call perfectly while Nudge and Angel tried not to burst out laughing.

The woman screamed. "AH! DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT! STOP! NO! I LOVE YOU!"

The noises and assault continued. "Do you need a hug?" she asked tentatively.

"No?" she giggled nervously. She ran inside and locked her doors.

"Yeah! That's for not giving us candy!" the Flock hurrah-ed.

High-fives were exchanged for their good job and they decided to move on to the other houses, where they did in fact get lots of candy.

They made sure of it.

**A/N: I know it's short, but at least it's something. ) **

**I hope you all liked it, and have a good Halloween!**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	7. Thanksgiving

A/N: It's about 11 on a school night

**A/N: Okay, sorry to everyone that likes this, but this is the last chapter, no doubt about it. It's too rough around here for me to juggle real life and all these fics, so this is the one that will be getting discontinued. Don't yell or throw a fit, because I'm not changing my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I do own this.**

Chapter 7 – Thanksgiving

The time seemed to simply fly by for the new family. Jeb made sure his "children" had as much fun as possible.

But when Thanksgiving came around, the fun was put up and switched with chores, chores, chores!

Fang, Iggy, and Max were put in charge of heavy duty cleaning, while the younger three just had to clean themselves up.

"I don't know why we have to do all this cleaning! No one's coming over," Iggy mumbled.

"Got that right, man. This is torture!" Fang mumbled as he scrubbed the crayon marks off the wall.

"Oh, shush, you sissies. It'll be worth it for all that yummy looking food, right?" The boys agreed readily.

Max squatted down to clean up a stain on the bottom of the wall and bumped into Fang's leg. Blushing, she went back to work, a previous scene playing in her mind.

"_Hey, guys! Let's see who can swing the highest! I betcha I can!" Fang wagered._

"_Nuh uh! It's all Iggy!"_

"_No! I'll win. Girls rule and boys drool."_

_Determination set on their ten year old faces, their legs began pumping. Higher and higher they swang._

_Max kept going, flipping over the bar and falling out of her swing. She tried hard to control the tears welling up in her eyes. She was Maximum Ride. She didn't cry. And even if she did, it wasn't in front of boys like Fang. Even if Fang was kinda cute. Wait, no! Especially not since he's cute!_

"_MAX!" Fang jumped off his swing in mid-air and rushed to her aid._

"_Where does it hurt, Max? Are you okay? That looks like it hurt real bad."_

_She sniffled. "Yeah, it did. And it's my knee. And my arm. It didn't get cut, but I think it'll bruise."_

"_Here. I heard somewhere that when you kiss it, it makes you feel better." The dark child leaned down and placed his lips on Max's knee, then her arm._

"_Uh, um... Thanks, Fang. Can you not mention this to the others?"_

"_But, Fang? I think I hurt my lips, too. Can you make them feel better?"_

_He nodded, turning pink. Their lips touched for only a few seconds, but that's all it took for the fuses to ignite and the fireworks to explode._

From the look on Fang's face, he still remembered the incident as well.

"Kids! Dinner's ready! Get in here or I'll eat it all!" Jeb called out. Six bird kids ran from all edges of the house in to the kitchen, scrambling to get to their chairs and fill their plates.

Just as Nudge was about to bite into her turkey, Jeb held up his hand to stop her. "We have to give thanks first. That's what the holiday is all about, after all. Why don't you start, Nudge, and we'll go around the table from there."

True to herself, Nudge rambled on for quite a bit. "I'm thankful for this house, and for Jeb getting us out of the School, and for Max for being so nice and tucking me in, and for Fang being so funny, and for Iggy cooking, and for Gazzy being so cool, and for Angel being so darn cute, and for this food, and for my toys, and for…everything," she ended with a smile, showing the gap where she recently lost a tooth.

All heads turned to Angel. "I'm happy that I have a family now." She grinned over to Max.

"Well, I'm thankful that we're here now and we're all healthy and happy," Max continued the chain of thanks.

"I'm thankful for Cheetos!" Gazzy exclaimed, earning a round of laughter from the others.

"I'm thankful for bombs. Your turn, Fang." Iggy quickly passed the buck.

What should he say? Fang panicked for a few seconds. He was thankful for everything they had already said. The only thing he could add was that he was so thankful for Max.

"Fang?"

"Uh, right… Well, I'm thankful for Max and her…" he trailed off, deciding against saying what he wanted to.

Max looked at her friend expectantly. "My what?"

"Your face!" Fang said. He grabbed his plate and milk and ran to his room before he could embarrass himself further.

Max was left at the table, stunned. Was it some sort of hint? Did it mean he thought she was pretty? Or is he just a confusing boy?

Yeah, it was that last one, she thought as she dug into her dinner. _I wish boys had cooties, _she thought with a mental sigh.

**A/N: If I write any new chapters for my own enjoyment, I will post it. But don't hold your breath.**

**I really am sorry, but I can't deal with the stress plus three fics.**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
